Crema de Coco y Piña
by Izurana
Summary: Rarity y Applejack son enviadas por el Cutie Map en una misión de amistad, pronto aprenderán que esa amistad puede ser sólo el inicio de algo más.


Crema de Coco y Piña

El tren se detuvo en una pequeña estación que se encontraba a unas cuantas millas del Imperio de Cristal y del vagón descendieron un par de yeguas ataviadas con ropa invernal.

-Qué emoción Applejack, hacía mucho que el Cutie Map no nos enviaba a una misión juntas. Sólo quisiera que hubiera elegido un sitio un poco más cálido- Rarity miró en rededor no encontrando más que nieve y rocas.

-Creí que dijiste que era una buena oportunidad para probar tu nueva colección de temporada fría- Comentó con sarcasmo la vaquera que arrastraba una carreta cargada a tope con abrigos.

-Lo sé, es sólo que tanto viento arruina mi melena- Rarity en verdad luchaba por mantener su gorro y crin en su lugar.

-Tranquila dulzura, el refugio está muy cerca de la estación, allí podremos descansar y averiguar cuál es el problema de amistad que debemos resolver-

Ambas ponis llegaron a una gran cabaña donde se reunían los mineros que trabajaban en la montaña.

-Bienvenidas a la montaña herradura, soy Morning Snow, la administradora- Les saludó desde el mostrador un pony terrestre de pelaje azul y crin blanca. -Asumo que ustedes son las dos viajeras de Ponyville que reservaron una habitación, no es muy común tener visitantes aparte de los mineros-

-Gracias por la hospitalidad, estamos aquí para resolver un problema de amistad por encomienda de la princesa Twilight Sparkle- Explicaba Rarity con gran diplomacia. -¿Por casualidad no sabes de alguno?-

-No creo, todos aquí se llevan muy bien, es como una gran hermandad entre todos los ponis trabajadores- Como muestra ella alzó su casco y todos en el comedor devolvieron el saludo efusivamente.

-Es correcto, aquí todos somos amigos- Se escuchó una voz masculina acercarse y junto a ellas aterrizó un pegaso de crin roja.

-Y hablando de amigos he aquí el mejor de los míos- Dijo Morning contenta. -Permítanme presentarles al Doctor Mustang, el meteorólogo de la estación climática-

-Un gusto, mi labor es monitorear las corrientes gélidas para prevenir que el Imperio de Cristal vuelva a ser cubierta por el invierno eterno- Explicó con tono sombrío. -Pero como eso es muy improbable paso la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo compañía a ésta poni despistada- De repente su semblante se volvió alegre y despeinó la melena de Morning a modo de broma.

-Basta Mustang, ellas van a pensar que eres un torpe- Dijo ella entre risas.

-Veo que ustedes se llevan muy bien- Una gotita de pena se formó en la frente de Applejack al presenciar cómo ellos se hacían caras tontas el uno a la otra.

-Así es, si están buscando un problema de amistad definitivamente no es entre nosotros-

-En tal caso deberemos investigar en el resto de los habitantes, por ahora nos gustaría instalarnos y descansar un poco-

-Por supuesto, su habitación es la numero tres, a la derecha subiendo las escaleras-

-Gracias los veremos luego- Las yeguas se despidieron mientras el par de amigos continuaban con sus jugarretas.

La habitación lucía bastante amplia pudiendo acomodar dos camas, tocador y algunos otros muebles, demostrando un lujo poco esperado tratándose de un refugio de montaña, pero se notaba que Morning se esforzaba por que todos sus huéspedes se sintieran cómodos.

Pasaron el resto del día entrevistándose con todos los trabajadores del lugar pero tal como les dijeron sus anfitriones todos parecían llevarse de maravilla sin encontrar pistas sobre algún problema de amistad, debiendo dar por terminada su búsqueda cuando calló la noche.

-Pues parece que no será tan sencillo como lo imaginaba- Dijo Rarity con drama mientras se dejaba caer en la mullida cama. -¿Dónde estabas Applejack?-

-Me encontré al Dr. Mustang en el pasillo, parece que él se hospeda en la habitación de al lado. De hecho ofreció darnos un tour por la estación meteorológica mañana si tenemos tiempo-

-Eso suena fabuloso, una nunca sabe dónde podamos encontrar un problema de amistad- Applejack no pudo evitar soltar una risita conociendo los rápidos cambios de humor de su amiga. -En tal caso creo que tomaré una ducha para refrescar el cuerpo ¿te importa si uso primero el baño Applejack?-

-Por supuesto, adelante-

Sin dudarlo Rarity empezó a desvestirse antes de entrar al cuarto de baño y Applejack no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante aquella escena. El por qué aquello le causaba perturbación cuando los ponis andaban desnudos todo el tiempo es un completo misterio.

La yegua blanca se tomó su tiempo para asearse correctamente, secar su melena y aplicarse una loción en todo el cuerpo.

Las luces se apagaron y ambas se dispusieron a descansar, sin embargo afuera el viento soplaba con fuerza contra la ventana y la temperatura en la habitación empezaba a descender.

-¡Achís!- Incluso para estornudar Rarity era completamente elegante. -Que frío, a este paso cogeré un resfriado-

-Parece que la calefacción no es suficiente para calentar una habitación tan grande- Contestó Applejack que tampoco conciliaba el sueño.

-Es verdad. ¡Se me ocurre una idea! ¿Qué tal si dormimos juntas para compartir el calor?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si compartimos el cobertor será más fácil mantenernos calientes, además no es la primera vez que dormimos en la misma cama- Dijo recordando aquella pijamada en casa de Twilight. -Prometo no ser tan insufrible como esa ocasión ¿puedo dormir contigo Applejack?-

-Por supuesto dulzura- Cedió la granjera sabiendo que le era imposible negarse cuando ella usaba su melodioso tono de súplica.

Applejack levantó el cobertor y Rarity saltó gustosa entre las sábanas.

-Ahora sí podré dormir-

Por un momento el lugar quedó en silencio pareciendo que ambas conciliarían el sueño pronto, sin embargo algo llamaba la atención de Applejack.

-Huele a coco-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Tu aroma, es de coco, hace mucho que lo había detectado, pero no podía definir el olor, supongo que ahora que estamos tan cerca por fin puedo sentirlo completamente-

-Si querías saberlo pudiste simplemente pregúntalo, es mi loción hidratante favorita, que además tiene protector solar, puedo compartirte un poco cuando lo desees-

-Prefiero disfrutarlo cuando está en ti- La rubia dio un gran suspiro que inundó sus pulmones con la fragancia, pero entonces pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. -Lo siento Rarity, no quise que eso sonara extraño-

-¿Segura? Porque hasta donde sé tú siempre eres honesta y dices la verdad- La yegua blanca aprovechó la oportunidad para verla directamente a los ojos y preguntarle. -¿También disfrutas estar conmigo?-

-Bueno, sí... eres una de mis mejores amigas- Los nervios se iban apoderando de Applejack, era difícil saber qué era lo que tramaba Rarity cuando usaba ese tono coqueto.

-También eres una de mis mejores amigas, confío en ti incluso más que en las otras chicas-

-¿En serio? A veces imagino que no quieres tener alrededor a una poni campirana que carece del sentido de la moda-

-Oh querida, no digas eso, de hecho eres una de las yeguas más hermosas que conozco, tienes una melena rubia inigualable y tus pecas resaltan tus bellos ojos verdes. Si tan sólo tuvieras un poco más de confianza en tu apariencia verías que eres capaz de enamorar a cualquier semental, no por nada Trenderhoof estaba loco por ti-

¿Era su imaginación o hacía calor? Repentinamente Applejack se encontró completamente abochornada ante tales halagos. ¿Realmente era eso lo que Rarity pensaba de ella?

-Dices eso, pero sabes que nunca he tenido una relación con alguien- La granjera apartó la mirada para ocultar su rubor. -En realidad antes nunca había sentido interés en esos asuntos del amor, ya sabes, siempre he estado ocupada atendiendo a mi familia y Sweet Apple Acres-

-Dijiste que antes no ¿significa que ahora sí?-

-Bueno, no exactamente, es sólo que después de conocer la historia del romance de Ma' y Pa' me he puesto a pensar. ¿Sabes que incluso Big Mac tiene una novia?-

-Sweety Bell mencionó algo, creo que es una yegua de la antigua aldea de Starlight. ¡Quién diría que el amor llegaría precisamente allí!-

-Lo sé, es increíble-

Ambas amigas soltaron risitas en complicidad.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Rary? Estoy segura que tienes un montón de pretendientes-

-Oh querida, conoces la historia, después de los fiascos de Blueblood y de Trenderhoof decidí que era mejor concentrarme en mis propios objetivos como diseñadora- Rarity pasó la pezuña cerca del rostro de Applejack obligándola gentilmente de nuevo a mirarla. -Sin embargo espero algún día encontrar a un poni especial para mí, alguien fuerte, confiable y sincero-

-Estoy segura que llegará ese pony especial, sin duda lo mereces-

-Gracias, igual para ti-

Tras esas palabras la yegua blanca se acurrucó en las sábanas muy cerca de ella.

-¿Applejack?- Pronunció casi en un susurro.

-¿Sí?-

-Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches dulzura.

La mañana siguiente Rarity despertó poco a poco y para su sorpresa se encontró descansando en el regazo de la rubia quien la abrazaba plácidamente con su hocico enterrado en su melena violeta.

-En verdad te gusta el aroma de mi loción ¿verdad?-

A Rarity le hubiera encantado quedarse acostada un poco más, pero lamentablemente sentía la imperante necesidad de usar el aseo, así que con cuidado de no despertar a su compañera se levantó para comenzar el día.

Applejack despertaría un poco después, encontrándose con que en la mesita junto a su cama se presentaba una bandeja con el desayuno listo. Pan horneado, verduras al vapor, y jugo de avena emanaban una rico aroma.

-Espero tengas hambre querida- Escuchó la voz de Rarity al otro lado de la habitación. -Quería agradecerte por haberme dejado dormir en tu cama, de lo contrario habría pasado mucho frío. Infortunadamente no sabía cuánto tardarías en despertar así que he tomado mis alimentos ya-

La diseñadora se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta.

-Recuerda que el Dr. Mustang nos ha invitado a conocer la estación meteorológica, así que deberías darte prisa dormilona. Te veré abajo- Justo antes de marcharse la yegua blanca giró un poco su rostro dedicándole una sonrisa y una mirada que sólo podía calificarse de cautivadora.

Applejack se había quedado muda ¿qué habría sido eso? Poco a poco recordó la conversación de la noche anterior y por alguna extraña razón empezó a ponerse muy nerviosa, luego miraría la comida y no podría evitar dibujar una sonrisa también en su rostro. Debía comer rápido si no quería hacer esperar a su amiga, aunque de hecho era ella quien deseaba estar en compañía de Rarity lo antes posible.

El camino hacia la estación meteorológica si bien era corto también resultaba inclinado, para un pegaso como Mustang no resultaba gran trabajo, pero para las ponis que debían marchar sobre sus cascos significaba un esfuerzo extra, sin embargo al llegar a la cima del monte se toparon con una vista que resultaba fantástica.

-Sé que puede ser un poco complicado subir hasta aquí, pero no me negarán que vale por completo la pena- Frente a ellos se extendía una zona escarchada plagada de pequeños geiseres que cada tanto elevaban chorros de agua caliente que brillaban con la luz de la mañana, pero no sólo salían del suelo, sino que también brotaban de la ladera de la gruta dando la impresión de tratarse de fuentes danzarinas. -Me gusta llamarlos los manantiales de Cristal-

Rarity estaba deslumbrada ante tal espectáculo y en sus ojos se podía apreciar el brillo especial que aparecía cuando ella descubría algo maravilloso como una gema preciosa o un nuevo vestido.

-Sabía que les gustaría, Morning Snow puso la misma cara cuando descubrimos este lugar por primera vez, y eso que ella ha vivido aquí más tiempo que yo-

-Debo admitir que es muy interesante- Afirmaba Applejack. -¿Cierto Rarity?-

Pero ella estaba tan encantada que apenas si le prestó atención, de hecho habían empezado a caminar alrededor para apreciar más de cerca los manantiales cuando los geiseres de la pared empezaron a soltar vapor como señal que un chorro estaba próximo.

-¡Cuidado Rarity!- Applejack advirtió el peligro y en un movimiento instintivo apartó a su amiga interponiéndose ella en el trayecto del agua terminando completamente empapada.

-¿Estás bien querida?- La diseñadora se acercó a ella preocupada. -Oh, lo siento tanto, debí haber sido más cuidadosa-

-Descuida caramelo, no me pasó nada-

-Pero estás mojada, si no te secas te enfriarás y puedes enfermar-

-Tienes razón, creo que volveré al albergue-

-Voy contigo-

-No es necesario, sé lo mucho que te gustan esas cosas brillantes, así que deberías continuar admirando el paisaje mientras voy a cambiarme-

-Bien, pero llévate esto, te mantendrá cálida entretanto- Rarity se quitó su propia bufanda y con ella envolvió el cuello de la granjera

-Tú siempre tan generosa- Applejack se sonrojaría un poco dándose cuenta que la prenda tenía aquél aroma a coco. -Prométeme que tendrás cuidado, o podré protegerte si te ataca otro geiser-

-Dalo por hecho querida- Las yeguas no pudieron más que reír por la broma y ambas se despidieron momentáneamente.

Después de haberse maravillado lo suficiente con las fuentes naturales Rarity se percató que Mustang miraba colina abajo con una sonrisa tristona.

-¿Le sucede algo doctor?-

-Oh, no es nada, jeje-

-Vamos, puede confiar en mí, recuerde que fuimos enviadas por la princesa de la amistad, tal vez podamos ayudar si tiene algún problema-

-En realidad si ocurre algo, pero no sé cómo explicarlo. Verás recibí una carta del Imperio de Cristal diciendo que debo regresar a Cloudsdale, me ofrecen un puesto importante en la fábrica del clima-

-¿Y no es eso parte de tu trabajo?-

-Sí lo es, pero el problema es que no sé cómo decírselo a Morning-

-Estoy segura que ella lo entenderá-

-Sé que lo entenderá, pero soy yo quien no quiere irse de su lado. Desde que llegué a esta zona nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y siento que la extrañaría demasiado si me marcho-

-¿Podría ser que acaso tú sientes algo más por ella?- Los ojos de Rarity brillaron de emoción ante tal descubrimiento.

-No, bueno, sí... err no estoy seguro. Sólo sé que ella es la yegua más dulce y divertida que he conocido, la aprecio mucho y me gustaría estar con ella todo el tiempo que sea posible, aunque seamos sólo amigos-

-No digas más, sé que puedes estar confundido, pero no hay duda que lo que sientes es amor y debes decírselo-

-¿Pero qué tal si ella no siente lo mismo? Podría arruinar nuestra amistad, además yo deberé irme pronto-

-Exactamente por eso debes confesarlo antes de marcharte o vivirás arrepentido por siempre. Descuida, te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo posible, pero antes necesito encontrar a Applejack. Tú trata de reunir valor y te veremos en la cena- Dijo antes de trotar colina abajo dejando a un Mustang muy turbado.

Volviendo al albergue Applejack encontró a Morning como siempre en la recepción, ella intentaba peinar su melena con cierta dificultad característica de los ponis terrestres que no tenían un cuerno mágico para hacer flotar el cepillo.

-Haz vuelto pronto- Saludaría notando la presencia de la granjera.

-Ocurrió un pequeño accidente ¿Tendrás una toalla?-

-Sin duda estuviste en los geiseres- Supuso con una risita pasándole un paño sobre el mostrador. -Lo mismo me pasó a mí la primera vez que fui allí con Mustang. ¿Verdad que son maravillosos?- Applejack afirmaría con la cabeza mientras se secaba. -¿Qué hay de tu amiga? ¿Ella se mantuvo seca?-

-Así es, me aseguré personalmente de ello-

-Escuché que es una famosa diseñadora. ¿Crees que si se lo pidiera ella me daría algunos consejos de moda?-

-Claro que si dulzura, Rarity siempre necesita conejillos de indias, err quiero decir, voluntarios para probar sus nuevos diseños-

-¡Qué bien!-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres mejorar tu apariencias? Digo, creo que te ves bien cómo eres-

-La verdad es que me gustaría llamar la atención de cierto corcel- Confesó tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

-¿En serio?- Escépticamente Applejack volteó a ver la cafetería donde se reunían varios ponis machos, la mayoría demasiado mayores como para quedar con la joven yegua.

-No es ninguno de los trabajadores de la mina, es alguien que aunque tiene poco tiempo de haber llegado se ha vuelto muy importante para mí-

A la granjera le tomó algunos segundos tener una idea de quién se refería, pero antes de que pudiera hacer comentario alguno un bólido color blanco la embistió llevándola al suelo.

-¡Applejack! ¡Applejack! ¡Descubrí algo maravilloso!-

-¿Un enorme diamante?- Dijo todavía aturdida.

-Mejor que eso, pero debo hablarlo a solas contigo- Rarity miraría a Morning Snow con complicidad y después arrastraría a la rubia a un lugar donde nadie les pudiera escuchar.

-¿Entonces? ¿De qué se trata?-

-¡Es el amor!- Junto con esas palabras sus ojos azules brillaban en ilusión.

-Err, no entiendo-

-Nuestra misión de amistad se trata en realidad de romance. Mustang está enamorado de Morning Snow- La quijada de Applejack casi cae al piso ante la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Él mismo me lo dijo, se encuentra muy consternado porque pronto tendría que regresar al Imperio de Cristal, yo insistí en que debería confesarse antes de que eso suceda, pero tiene miedo que no sea correspondido, entonces primero necesitamos averiguar si Morning siente al menos un poco de atracción por el Doctor-

-Creo que me he adelantado un poco en ese aspecto, y estoy casi un noventa y nueve por ciento segura de que si le gusta-

-¿En serio? Eso es fantástico-

-Ella no lo dijo directamente, pero incluso quería pedirte que le ayudaras a mejorar su apariencia para llamar la atención de cierto corcel, y mi corazonada me dice que se trata de Mustang-

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos- Rarity le susurró al oído lo que tenía planeado y en la granjera se dibujó una sonrisa de ilusión.

-Dalo por hecho dulzura-

La noche había caído pero contrario al bullicio habitual el comedor y todo el albergue lucían desiertos. Eso resultó confuso para Morning quién buscó por el lugar alguna señal de vida hasta darse cuenta que la puerta trasera se encontraba abierta. Ella salió descubriendo dos líneas de antorchas que señalaban un camino en la nieve y con curiosidad avanzó hasta encontrarse con una fogata y una carpa con vista hacia el valle.

-Hola- Saludó tímidamente Mustang que llegaba volando.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-

-No estoy seguro, una sorpresa supongo- El corcel rascó su nuca apenado sintiendo la mirada de ilusión de la yegua. -Nuestras invitadas de Ponyville convencieron a todos que necesitabas un descanso y prepararon esto-

-¡Oh! Y ellas supieron cuál era mi comida favorita y que adoro los arreglos de flores- Exclamó señalando una mesita con la cena y un hermoso florero. -¿seguro que no recibieron ayuda de alguien que me conoce muy bien?-

-Puede ser-

-En ese caso deberías acompañarme a cenar, estoy segura que no podría terminar con tanta comida yo sola-

Mustang acomodó un par de mullidas almohadas frente a la fogata donde pudieran tumbarse a comer. Hubo muy pocas palabras entre ambos, pero las miradas que intercambiaban demostraban la confianza y atracción que había entre ellos.

-Rarity y Applejack sí que se esforzaron bastante- Fue el argumento de Morning.

-En realidad ellas hicieron todo esto para ayudarme-

-¿Ayudarte? ¿A qué? Y si tienes algún problema recuerda que tienes una mejor amiga que siempre te apoya- Dijo con una pizca de celos en su voz.

-Es porque debo despedirme- Mustang no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza para evitar mirarla.

-¿Cómo?-

-Yo pronto deberé irme, van a reasignarme a la estación meteorológica central como director de control climático-

-Eso es... fantástico- Morning trataba de ocultar su tristeza. -Sin duda reconocen tu trabajo y por eso te ofrecen un ascenso-

-Sólo que hay un problema. Yo no quiero irme- Esta vez el pegaso reunió todo su valor y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. -Aquí encontré algo que se ha vuelto muy importante para mí y de lo que no quiero desprenderme-

-¿Qué podría ser tan importante?-

-Una poni especial- Pronunció sonrojado. -Una bella yegua de crin blanca como la nieve pero corazón cálido como la primavera llamada Morning Snow. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy enamorado de ti-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- La poni estaba impactada ante tal revelación más la sonrisa tierna de Mustang le indicaban que no era una broma. -Creía que era la única que se sentía así- Ella no dudó un segundo más atrapándolo en un amoroso abrazo. -También he estado enamorada de ti por mucho tiempo-

-Quiero quedarme contigo, pero también he sido llamado a mi nuevo trabajo. Estoy en un gran dilema-

-No tienes por qué sentirte de esa manera- Se escuchó una voz femenina en el cielo.

-¡Princesa Cadence!- Exclamaron ambos al reconocer a la dirigente del imperio de cristal.

-He escuchado su historia y entiendo lo enamorados que están. Como princesa del Amor soy la menos indicada para separarlos. Entonces Doctor Mustang no necesitas trasladarte a Cloudsdale, puedes continuar con tu trabajo aquí, o pueden ambos ir a la ciudad de cristal y establecerse allí, pero es una decisión que deberán tomar juntos-

-Le agradezco infinitamente princesa, yo en verdad quiero quedarme con Morning, puede que esta aldea minera no parezca la gran cosa, pero es aquí donde mi corazón está-

-En tal caso les dejo una gran bendición para que su amor pueda florecer- Con su cuerno la Alicornio lanzó un hechizo que reprodujo dos collares para los enamorados y volvió a emprender el vuelo con un destello rosa.

Morning y Mustang cruzaron las miradas y cerrando los ojos se dedicaron un tierno beso.

-Creo que nuestro trabajo está hecho- Applejack miraba complacida como sus cutie marks brillaban señalando el éxito de la misión. -Me sorprende que hayas conseguido llamar a la princesa Cadence tan rápido-

-Una dama tiene sus métodos- Río la diseñadora. -Pero tú también mereces reconocimiento al haber levantado tan adorable escenario para los enamorados, incluso removiste toda esa nieve para despejar el camino-

-Sí, pero todo ha sido idea tuya para empezar, tienes un corazón generoso y una mente brillante-

-Basta ya Applejack, si comenzamos a elogiarnos la una a la otra nunca regresaremos a Poniville-

-Cierto, debemos volver- Dijo la granjera con cierta desilusión en su voz.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Oh bueno, es sólo que la estábamos pasando tan bien aquí... ya sabes no es muy común que el mapa nos envíe a una misión a nosotras dos juntas-

-Sabes que podemos pasar tiempo juntas siempre que queramos, como nuestras citas al spa-

-No es lo mismo, aquí estamos sólo tú y yo allá siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe-

-Sin duda tenemos muchas amigas, pero no entiendo por qué te sientes así-

-Creo que ni siquiera yo misma lo entiendo-

-Applejack, puedes confiar en mí- Rarity se acercó hacia ella colocando un casco sobre su costado. -Cuéntame cómo te sientes-

-Yo... me siento confundida. Cada vez que estoy contigo me siento ligera y feliz, pero también hay una calidez en mi interior, desde anoche no he podido dejar de pensar en tu suave aroma a coco. Lo que quiero decir es que tú me gustas... de una manera ardiente-

-Creo que ha sido demasiada honestidad- Rarity no cabía en su asombro manteniendo los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Lo sé, debe ser bastante incómodo para ti, después de todo ambas somos yeguas, y será difícil seguir siendo amigas ahora que sabes eso. Es por eso que no quería decírtelo-

-No me refería a eso- Repentinamente Rarity soltó una risita desconcertando a su amiga. -Si no que por fin has sido honesta contigo misma. Yo he sabido lo que sientes desde hace mucho, pero hacía falta que te dieras cuenta tu misma-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Tenía algunas pistas. La forma en que me hablas, cómo me proteges, incluso a veces pareces celosa cuando estoy con otras yeguas, pero sobretodo la manera en que me miras ¿acaso crees que no me doy cuenta cuando te quedas viendo mis flancos? No eres nada discreta, a veces incluso meneo las caderas sólo para ver como reaccionas-

-¿Así que me has estado coqueteando?-

-Podría decirse- Reafirmando su postura Rarity la despojó del sombrero poniéndoselo ella misma con una mirada sugerente. -Esta es la parte en la que me besas-

Applejack aceptaría la invitación acercándose hasta juntar sus labios con los de ella.

-Supongo que esto significa que somos más que amigas ahora- Pronunció la granjera tras terminar el contacto.

-Significa que tú también me gustas, y que ahora podremos construir una relación más cercana. Si es lo que tú quieres-

-Claro que quiero, sería inadecuado intentar retroceder en este punto-

-Me alegra ver que dos encantadoras parejas se han formado esta noche- De nuevo la princesa del amor hacía su aparición. -Quería despedirme de ustedes y agradecerles por haberme llamado-

-No hay que agradecer, era nuestra misión como llamado del mapa-

-Sí, y bueno cumplimos nuestro objetivo que era lo importante-

-Pero parece que ustedes también han aprendido una importante lección sobre el amor- Ante las palabras de la Alicornio el par de yeguas no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

-Princesa Cadence, esto ha sido un poco abrupto también para nosotras, le agradeceríamos si usted fuera discreta con nuestra situación, especialmente ante nuestras amigas de Poniville- Solicitó Rarity.

-No se preocupen por eso pequeñas ponis, tomen ustedes su tiempo, pero si de algo les sirve no es tan raro que dos yeguas formen una relación de pareja, sólo que la mayoría se mantienen muy discretas- Dijo recordando a Lyra y Bon Bon o a Octavia y Vinyl.

-Muchas gracias Princesa, por ahora mantendremos esto exclusivamente para nosotras-

-Entiendo, ahora debo irme, si necesitan algo no duden en consultarme- La Alicornio volvería a batir sus alas alejándose en la noche de regreso hacia el imperio de cristal.

-Bueno, supongo que significa que estamos por fin solas. Eh ¿a dónde vas Rarity?-

-De vuelta a la habitación, comienza a hacer frío aquí afuera, y según recuerdo tus sentimientos hacia mí eran del tipo "ardientes". Espero que cumplas tu palabra y me mantengas cálida esta noche... y todas las demás- Ahí estaba nuevamente esa actitud sugerente que mantenía a Applejack al borde de una hemorragia nasal.

-Oh, eso tenlo por seguro- La granjera le robó un rápido beso y ambas se dirigieron juntas hacia la cabaña con intenciones de mostrarse mucho "afecto".

* * *

-¿Lo grabaste todo?-

-Por supuesto que sí querida- Shining Armor y Cadance asomaron las cabezas desde atrás del pino en que estaban ocultos. -Te dije que comprar esta cámara ultra HD con 20x de zoom era una buena idea-

-Sin duda obtendremos muy buen material para mí... quiero decir, nuestro proyecto "Yuri Equestria". Aún tenemos muchas candidatas, y creo tener una buena corazonada sobre quiénes serán las siguientes-

-¿Estás hablando de mi hermana?-

-Eso será una sorpresa querido, por ahora es momento de terminar este fic ¡Adiós!- Guiño amoroso de la princesa Cadence y se cierra el telón.


End file.
